Reiko Higurashi
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Inu y Kagome acaban de reencontrarse después de tres años y su relación parece que está empezando a tomar forma, pero la llegada inesperada de una niña con un olor inexplicablemente conocido, un trágico futuro que debe evitarse a toda costa y una inminente amenaza harán que sus vidas se compliquen de una manera en la que no podrán ni imaginar ¿Quién sera la misteriosa niña?[HIATUS]
1. Reiko

**_Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi, obviamente, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi_**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, después de muchísimo tiempo, vuelvo al mundo del fanfic de Inuyasha. Después de años y haber reculado en muchas historias ya escritas, he decidido poner de nuevo los pies en estas tierras y escribir una historia que empezó a rondarme por la cabeza ya desde mi más tierna adolescencia (es decir, años atrás, años). He pensado mucho acerca de escribirla o no pero finalmente he decidido que lo haré, poco a poco, eso sí -porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir, sino prguntadles a los pobres seguidores de mis fics de Harry Potter xD)- y espero que, si os gusta, sigáis la historia y la disfrutéis, así que sin más que decir..._

¡Disfruten ustedes de su lectura!

* * *

**REIKO**

_Había miles de demonios por todas partes; los cielos se habían llenado de esencia maligna y por todas partes había humanos y youkais muriendo a diestro y siniestro. Luchaban unos contra otros; youkais, mikos, soldados y campesinos. Todos tratando de buscar una vía de escape, una forma de despertar de aquella pesadilla que parecía no tener fin y que había surgido como por arte de magia. Nadie se permitía siquiera una pausa para descansar y cada vez estaban más exhaustos, incluso aquellos más fuertes que estaban en primera línea de batalla; poblados enteros alrededor de todo Japón luchando entre sí, devastadores poderes demoníacos descargados sobre cualquier otro ser vivo que se pusiera por delante mientras que el color del cielo era de un morado intenso y venenoso. Costaba mucho respirar en casi todos los sitios, salvándose algunos templos donde los poderes de los sacerdotes conseguían purificar un poco el aire._

_Una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años de pelo castaño y ropajes de miko miraba, sin embargo, el desenlace de los acontecimientos desde su sitio. Se sentía totalmente impotente, pues ni siquiera ella, que era considerada una de las mikos más poderosas de todo el mundo, era capaz de hacer más por la gente; no tenía suficiente poder como para ello y sabía también que tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Llevaba días, semanas, desde que empezó todo aquello sosteniendo una barrera espiritual muy poderosa y aguantaba como podía, pero la reciente herida en el costado derecho del torso le dificultaba muchísimo las cosas. Claro que si hubiera sido una herida normal, quizá tendría algo de esperanza, sin embargo...contra un veneno como aquel, en unas condiciones tan lamentables como las suyas...no podía hacer nada. Miró al youkai que yacía muerto en frente de ella; había conseguido matarle pero había sido demasiado tarde. Su cansancio había mermado muchísimo sus reflejos y por ello estaba en aquella situación._

_En su cabeza se barajaban ochenta posibilidades a la vez. No por miedo a morir, sino por miedo a que su muerte no valiera para nada. Tenía que encontrar una solución y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber descubierto todo aquello desde el principio; por no haberlo evitado mucho antes...y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Había una forma y solo una, así que dejó un sello donde estaba ella para intensificar la barrera en su ausencia y, corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, se dirigió al templo, dónde, entre __muchas mujeres, ancianos y niños refugiados, finalmente dio con ella. _

_Una niña de unos trece años que tenía el pelo tan plateado como la luna y los ojos tan dorados como el sol se giró rápidamente hacia ella tras mover de una forma muy graciosa las pequeñas orejitas de perro que tenía en la cabeza. La miró con muchísimo miedo y, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, fue corriendo hacia ella, jadeando entrecortadamente. No podía ser lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Quiso tocarla pero la mujer tendió una de sus manos y le acarició la cara suavemente, sonriéndole con tristeza. _

_Ahora estaba segura, no había otra forma de hacerlo. _

_-Reiko- dijo, acercándola un poco más a ella. La susodicha empezó a temer lo peor e, instintivamente, apretó fuertemente el Haori rojo que llevaba puesto, como si así se esfumaran todas las malas noticias del mundo. Si había algo malo, no quería escucharlo. -Mírame por favor._

_Obedeció, compungida. Su mirada la delataba y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar en silencio. No quería escucharlo. No quería que le dijera que se estaba muriendo. Si se lo decía, se volvería realidad._

_-Reiko, tienes que escucharme -la miko se agazapó para ponerse a su altura y la miró con tristeza, dolor y amor -esto es muy importante ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que hagas algo vital para todos, pero tienes que ser muy fuerte ¿entiendes?_

_-S..sí...-murmuró ella, desconcertada. Ella se esperaba otra cosa y, aunque seguía asustada, un atisbo de curiosidad surgió en ella. La miko, sin embargo, omitió sus gestos y la miró directamente a los ojos, seria._

_-Me estoy quedando sin poder espiritual y las cosas están muy mal -comenzó -y si seguimos así...-se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando se tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta y no mostrar miedo frente a ella, no quería asustarla más de lo necesario -si seguimos así se acabó, para todos. _

_Reiko negó con la cabeza casi instantáneamente._

_-Va...vamos a ganar, ya lo verás -le dijo, insegura -papá conseguirá ganarles a todos...¡Ya lo verás! -exclamó, haciendo más visible aún su llanto._

_-No es posible, cariño...-le dijo con tristeza -no es posible en estos momentos, es demasiado tarde. No nos dimos cuenta y es demasiado tarde, pero aún hay una salida. Y solo tú puedes salvarnos, Reiko. _

_-Pe...pero...yo...-empezó, sin saber qué decir. Quería ayudar pero como miko no servía para mucho y como luchadora, tampoco. Por mucho que trataba de entrenar no conseguía estabilizar su poder espiritual con el demoníaco y eso la hacía muy torpe. ¿Qué podía salvar ella si no servía para nada?_

_-Tienes que confiar en tu poder -le dijo -porque es lo único que te ayudará a a encontrarles y solo ellos podrán ayudarnos._

_-¿Quién..? Ellos, ¿quien? -preguntó, desesperada._

_La miko sonrió con cierta nostalgia y respiró hondo. Estaba pasándolo realmente mal._

_-Voy a utilizar lo último que me queda de poder para enviarte al pasado -siguió -pero una vez allí no voy a poder hacer nada más por ti...así que tienes que ser muy muy fuerte, confiar en mi, en tu padre y en ti misma ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando estés allí..una vez que hayas vuelto al pasado -le acarició la cara con las dos manos, de donde empezaba a emanar una luz cálida y blanca._

_-¿Qué...está pasando? -se desconcertó la niña, tratando de comprender, sin embargo, la miko la había inmovilizado y no era capaz de zafarse. _

_-Reiko, escúchame bien, una vez que estés allí debes buscarles, ellos son los únicos que pueden cambiar la historia. Cuando los hayas encontrado, y esto es MUY importante -enfatizó mucho el "muy" - debes darle el pendiente a ella. Recuérdalo porque es lo más importante del mundo._

_-No...¡No! ¡No quiero irme! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!-exclamó ella, llorando. Le importaba un pimiento la persona de la que estaba hablando la miko, no quería irse y no quería dejarla sola. ¡Que se estaba muriendo, por dios! No quería dejarla ni alejarse de ella. Ni siquiera podía darle un abrazo y eso la estaba matando. _

_La miko, viendo a la niña tan indefensa, tan triste y desesperada también empezó a llorar. Después de todo, sabía que no la volvería a ver nunca, al menos no de aquella manera y en aquel tiempo. _

_Reiko, sin embargo, estaba empezando a verlo todo más borroso y el tacto que tantos años había amado estaba sintiéndose cada vez más frío y lejano; traslúcido. _

_-¡Noooo! -gritó la niña, desesperada -¡Por favor! ¡No quiero irme así! ¡Por favor!_

_La miko, a pesar del dolor que sentía al ver a la niña en ese estado, no detuvo el proceso y siguió adelante. Debía hacer aquello justamente por ella, para que pudiera tener un futuro de verdad. _

_-Búscales, Reiko -continuó- busca a Inuyasha y a Kagome -le dijo, en el último momento, justo antes de dejar salir su último soplo de vida._

_Reiko, desesperada, sintió que todo su mundo se desgarraba a su alrededor como si fuera un copo de nieve y, mientras veía a su ya casi transparente madre desaparecer, una luz cegadora la envolvió por completo al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba como si estuvieran partiéndola en cuatro, llamando, entre lágrimas, a su madre __por última vez__ antes de perder completamente la consciencia._

_Sin embargo, ya no había respuesta._

_Continuará._

* * *

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado esta dramática introducción a la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ~

Sin mucho más que decir, sigue la línea de puntos y...¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

With love,

K


	2. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar

**_Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi, obviamente, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi_**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os pareció el prólogo? Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis atentos a la historia porque estoy muy ilusionada con hacerlo y...¡Porque Kagome e Inuyasha son DA BEST!_

¡Disfruten ustedes de su lectura!

* * *

**CUANDO NOS VOLVIMOS A ENCONTRAR**

Era ya el segundo día que Kagome pasaba en el Sengoku Jidai desde que el pozo la dejó pasar. Fue inesperado y repentino pero supo que su hogar estaba con Inuyasha y quería intentarlo así tuviera que despedirse para siempre de su familia. Su madre, viendo que durante los tres años anteriores la niña estaba siempre triste o ausente, a pesar de hacer una vida más o menos normal, entendió sus sentimientos y le deseó la mayor de las felicidades. Siempre era difícil ver partir a tus hijos...pero si allá donde va está su felicidad, no hay mejor lugar para ellos que ese.

Era ciertamente triste, pero se alegraba de que su madre la hubiera apoyado en aquello, pues no estaba segura de tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

Abrió entonces un ojo, descubriendo cómo la luz del día atravesaba la ventana. Se estiró y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Aún no podía creer que aquello fuera suyo, parecía todo un sueño del que no quería despertar. Inuyasha dormía plácidamente a su lado, con una cara que un reflejo de la misma serenidad, y recordó entonces lo vivido desde el primer momento en el que retomó la mano del hanyou tras tantos años de ausencia.

_-Inuyasha...-esas fueron sus primeras palabras antes siquiera de entrar por el pozo._

_El hanyou le tendió la mano y, nada más estuvo a su lado, la abrazó como si no fuera a dejarla ir nunca más. Habían pasado tres años desde que se habían separado y le parecía casi un milagro volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. No recordaba, incluso, que Kagome tuviera un aroma tan...atrayente, embriagador, adictivo. _

_Se separó lentamente de ella mientras acercaba la mano derecha para acariciarle la cara al mismo tiempo que la muchacha le miraba como si fuera un espejismo. _

_-Inuyasha...-volvió a repetir. El sonido de su voz penetró en los agudos oídos del Hanyou y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar allí mismo de la felicidad. Aunque si se le hubiera escapado, poco le habría importado, no si todos aquellos sentimientos implicaban volver a estar con ella. _

_Kagome sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían de la emoción y no era para menos. La cara de Inuyasha era un hervidero de emociones y la llenaba por dentro que así fuera, pues tenía muchísimo miedo de volver y encontrarse al hanyou lejos o simplemente enamorado de otra persona. No, no era así. No es que alguna vez le hubiera dicho que la quería pero con Inuyasha...las palabras no eran necesarias. No realmente. _

_Sintió como el chico acercaba su cara a la de ella lentamente e incluso con algo de duda, así que ella trató de facilitarle el trabajo, cogiéndolo del traje y aproximándole más rápidamente. Sus labios alcanzaron a rozarse muy levemente cuando, de pronto, escucharon un grito ensordecedor y se separaron bruscamente, nerviosos. Justo en frente de ellos, un alterado Shippo y un sorprendidísimo Miroku aparecieron, oportunos, como siempre._

_-¡KAGOMEEEEE! -exclamó el pequeño. Seguía teniendo prácticamente la misma altura pero se le veía más curtido. El zorrito se lanzó a los brazos de la miko y ella le recibió encantada. Se alegraba tanto de verle...lo sentía por Inuyasha pero ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos más tarde. _

_-Kagome-sama...-murmuró Miroku, tragándose el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. _

_-Miroku-sama, Shippo-chan...-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. Inuyasha escondió una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta haciéndose el indignado, pero nadie le observó, pues estaban ambos centrados en la chica -he vuelto a casa..._

Dudó un momento, pero, poniendo cara maléfica, enseguida decidió que o lo hacía en ese momento o no lo podría hacer ya. Sonrió maliciosamente y, como si aquello fuera algo prohibido, comenzó a acariciarle las orejas a su querido hanyou. No lo había hecho desde que había llegado a su hogar y...era magnético. Sintió cómo éstas se movían y quitó las manos en seguida al ver la mueca de Inuyasha.

-Te estoy viendo -le dijo sin abrir los ojos. Kagome se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer, pero entonces, Inuyasha, que había entreabierto un poco el ojo izquierdo, hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano y atrajo a la chica hacia él, apresándola entre sus brazos -y ahora no podrás volver a hacerlo.

-¡Inuyasha! -exclamó Kagome, sonrojada, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del muchacho para que éste no la viera.

-¿Qué? -preguntó éste, divertido.

Kagome se separó y le miró tímida.

-Nada -contestó, sonriendo.

Aquel olor la embriagaba por completo y ciertamente la hacía sentir que aquello era lo más correcto que haría jamás en el mundo.

_Sango estaba en casa ya más descansada del parto pero aún tenía dolores y no se podía mover tanto como deseaba. Era lo que tenía cuando una era parte del Sengoku Jidai, que no tenían todas esas medicinas mágicas que Kagome traía siempre cuando les visitaba. Escuchó entonces a Shippo gritar emocionado fuera de la cabaña y se preguntó qué estaría pasando, pues lo único que recordaba de él era que, minutos antes, se había puesto a olisquear el aire y de repente salió corriendo con Miroku detrás, sin decirle nada._

_A veces no entendía a los hombres. Sin embargo, cuando vio entrar a Kagome casi se le cae el niño de los brazos. ¡No era posible! Trató de levantarse para ir con su mejor amiga pero estaba tan débil que volvió a caerse de culo en el futon. Kagome, al verla caer inmediatamente fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado._

_-Sango, no te muevas mucho...podrías abrirte los puntos, si te los han puesto, claro...-murmuró esto último más para sí misma que para su amiga._

_La cazadora dejó a su hijo en los brazos de Miroku, que se había acercado también, y se tiró encima de Kagome._

_-¡Sango-chan!_

_-Kagome-chan! -exclamó la mujer, llorando de la emoción -¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Por qué...?_

_La miko le sonrió con dulzura._

_-No lo sé, la verdad. Pero...el pozo me ha dejado volver -le dijo, algo sonrojada. Le daba muchísima vergüenza revelar que lo que probablemente la había hecho volver eran sus sentimientos por Inuyasha. Además, no era el momento-y estoy aquí. Ya veo que no habéis desaprovechado el tiempo ¿eh? -dijo, refiriéndose a los niños._

_Sango y Miroku se pusieron colorados pero Kagome pudo notar en sus miradas lo muchísimo que amaban a su prácticamente recién creada familia. Miró entonces de reojo a Inuyasha. Le encantaría tener algo tan bonito con él, pero sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas pues al final, era un semi demonio y el chico le había dicho reiteradas veces lo mal que éstos lo pasaban por no pertenecer a ningún lugar._

_Sin embargo, no le dio más importancia y siguió su charla con los chicos. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Realmente parecía que los años no habían pasado y Kagome sintió tanta alegría en su corazón que no sabía como expresarla. _

_También se alegraron y sorprendieron los campesinos de la aldea al verla; de camino hacia la cabaña de Sango y Miroku había descubierto muy cerca del pozo un pequeño templo con una campana para rezar. Parecía bastante nueva y eso la extrañó, pues que ella supiera la aldea de Kaede nunca tuvo ningún dios en particular que velara por ellos._

_-Todo lo contrario, Kagome-sama -explicó Miroku, divertido, al ver la cara de la chica-cuando el pozo se cerró e Inuyasha apareció sin usted, todos nos quedamos muy extrañados, pero sobretodo, fue como si la fuerza que protegía la aldea se fuera -La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida- piense que usted es la reencarnación de Kikyo-sama y además, una de las personas que derrotó Naraku. Es comprensible que el pueblo la tenga como a una venerable._

_-¿A mi? -preguntó, anonadada. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando._

_-Exacto -continuó Shippo sonriendo-venían desde todas las aldeas queriendo rezar por la sacerdotisa que había salvado al mundo. _

_-Calla..._

_-¡Es cierto! -exclamó Shippo, sintiéndose orgulloso de ello -también de conocer a los demás, claro, pero como tú eras la única que no estaba...bueno..._

_-Creyeron que no volvería con nosotros -dijo Inuyasha, sorpresivamente. Kagome se giró y trató de verle la cara pero éste miraba para otro lado -les dijimos que estabas en tu época y quisieron agradecértelo rezando por ti._

_Kagome se quedó impresionada. ¿Era posible que todo llegara a esos extremos? Era cierto que Naraku fue el enemigo más poderoso al que se habían enfrentado jamás pero...aquello era demasiado. Sin embargo pareció que a nadie más le extrañaba más de lo necesario; ni Rin ni Kaede ni ningún otro se alarmaba demasiado por ello e incluso le dijeron que iban a rezarle varias veces a la semana._

_-Sí que han cambiado las cosas...-dijo Kagome sonriendo._

_-Pero ahora estamos bien -contestó Sango -ahora sí que estamos bien. _

_La sacerdotisa comprendió que se refería a su llegada y volvió a darle un abrazo. Se alegraba tanto de verles...Sentía mucha tristeza por su madre, hermano, abuelo y amigos de su época pero...la decisión estaba tomada y aunque tenía miedo, sabía que era lo correcto._

-¿Quieres algo para desayunar? -preguntó Inuyasha, de repente, sin soltarla.

-¿Tenemos desayuno?

-La vieja Kaede y Rin nos han traído unas cosas esta mañana mientras dormías -dijo -creo que es arroz con pescado.

Como si le hubiera hablado al demonio, las tripas de Kagome empezaron a rugir cual león hambriento.

-¡Keh! ¡Si tenías hambre, haberlo dicho, Kagome!-exclamó el chico, divertido.

-¡Yo que sé! -contestó ella, enfurruñada.

Inuyasha la separó un poco de él y la miró con dulzura. No fue difícil acostumbrarse a los actos de afecto del chico.

_-Bueno -dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Rin, Shippo y Kagome le observaron, la última sin comprender -nos vamos a ir ya, seguiremos hablando mañana._

_-Está bien -dijo Sango, sonriendo ante el vigente desconcierto de la miko -por favor, mañana te presentaré a las niñas, Kagome-chan. Ahora, como ves, están durmiendo y por desgracia han salido igual de holgazanas que el padre._

_-Sango...-murmuró Miroku, resignado. _

_Kagome rio ante aquello._

_-Tengo muchas ganas de decirles que me llamen "tía" Kagome -dijo, emocionada -pero, Inuyasha, ¿dónde vamos?_

_El hanyou la miró durante unos segundos y hubo un silencio tenso en la habitación. Los demás les miraban con esa sonrisilla de diablillo esperando su respuesta pues sabían perfectamente cual era y Kagome, por su lado, lo hacía con una cara totalmente inocente. Inuyasha sintió como una vena se le hinchaba en la cabeza y se puso rojo a más no poder. Cogió a la miko de la muñeca y la ayudó a incorporarse._

_-¡Oye! -exclamó. No le había dolido pero no le gustaba saber qué iba a pasar - Inuyasha, no hagas que nada más volver digas LAS palabras ¿eh?_

_-¡Pero qué dices mujer! -se quejó, sorprendido -No serás capaz._

_-Pruébame y verás -contestó, poniéndose las manos en la cintura y mirándole con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Keh!_

_-¡Oye! ¡Inuyasha! -llamó Kagome al ver que el chico se despedía con la mano y salía de la cabaña -eh...perdonad chicos por...bueno, por esto. Nos vemos mañana ¿vale? -y acto seguido salió tras él._

_Sin embargo, no hizo mucha falta alejarse mucho porque Inuyasha estaba justo al lado de la puerta. La miró y le sonrió de una forma en la que Kagome no recordaba ya ni que segundos antes le estaba amenazando. El chico la cogió suavemente de la mano y le hizo una seña para que se subiera a su espalda y ella, sin dudar un solo segundo, obedeció._

Se habían levantado ya de la cama y, tras haber cogido los dos platos de arroz blanco y pescado asado de la entrada, se pusieron a comer. Inuyasha engullía como siempre lo había hecho y Kagome le miraba embobada. No podía creer que estuviera allí con él, después de tanto tiempo. Cuando estaba en su época, llegó incluso a pensar durante una temporada que todo lo que había pasado con Inuyasha y los demás era un sueño provocado por alguna ilusión pero al final, gracias a que su familia la había acompañado siempre, volvió a sus cabales. Lo que sentía por el hanyou era verdadero y eso no podía borrarlo ni miles de años de distancia.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el chico, parando de comer un segundo. Tenía toda la cara llena de granos de arroz.

Kagome simplemente sonrió y volvió a su plato. Aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer en esa época y una de ellas era, por supuesto, comprobar si el pozo seguía funcionando después de que ella saliera de él.

_-¿Qué hacemos en el templo? -preguntó Kagome, desconcertada._

_Habían llegado al templo del pozo en muy pocos minutos y allí, en el patio, Inuyasha la bajó suavemente de su espalda. Se le veía bastante nervioso, pues quería hablar pero no sabía cómo._

_-Yo...eh...bueno...-empezó-bi...bienvenida a casa...-murmuró las palabras tan bajito que si Kagome no hubiera prestado tantísima atención a lo que decía, probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado. _

_Y cuando lo hizo, pensó que lo había hecho mal. ¿Qué quería decir?_

_-¿Inuyasha? -preguntó, acercándose a él._

_El hanyou la cogió esta vez de la mano, entrelazando suavemente sus dedos con los de ella, sintiendo una ráfaga de electricidad tan intensa que tuvo que hacer mucho acople de fuera para no mostrar abiertamente. No es que no quisiera que lo viera o no confiara en ella pero...sentía cierto miedo. La había perdido una vez y temía muchísimo volverla a perder. Kagome, al notar que Inuyasha estaba temblando, apretó el agarre y le miró con dulzura a los ojos. Era tierno y quería expresarse, pero le costaba...sin embargo así era Inuyasha. SU Inuyasha._

_El chico pareció tranquilizarse ante aquel gesto y tiró de ella hacia el interior del templo. Allí, lejos de lo que se esperaba la chica, había una casa. Es decir, tenía la parte de templo pero también, cuando te adentrabas, una casa. Una que se parecía increíblemente a la que había en la época de Kagome. Constaba de cuatro cuartos: una sala con una mesa en medio que daba al patio trasero, de forma que la gente que viniera a rezar al templo no viera todo lo que había dentro y tener algo de privacidad; una cocina relativamente moderna para la época, basada en la que había en la casa de Kagome. Tenía una encimera de madera, armarios y un hueco a modo de lavadero. _

_-Esto es..._

_-Una cocina -dijo Inuyasha, sonrojado -nuestra cocina...eh...bueno, si tú quieres..._

_La sacerdotisa le miró, sorprendida. No podía ser lo que estaba imaginándose. Se acercó a él y le miró un segundo._

_-¿Y cómo es que han hecho también...bueno, la casa? El templo vale, pero la casa no era necesaria para rezar...-dijo, tanteando el terreno. Inuyasha se puso rojo y se cruzó de brazos._

_-¡Keh! -exclamó, tratando de tranquilizarse -La casa la añadí yo al templo. _

_Sí que lo era. Kagome se tapó la boca, sorprendida. Sabía que Inuyasha haría lo que fuera por ella pero aquello...¿significaba aquello algo más? No lo sabía, al menos de momento. _

_-No me mires así -murmuró el hanyou, algo cohibido. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se alejara de donde estaba -aún no has acabado de ver._

_La chica quiso hacer algo pero decidió seguir viendo el resto primero. Era pequeñita pero muy agradable. Estaba algo más bajita que el resto de la casa, pues el suelo era de cemento -supuso que para que no se cayera agua en los tatamis y se pusiera todo perdido-. Fue a otra de las habitaciones y allí encontró un baño amplio y con una bañera de piedras muy grande; era como si fueran unas onsen privadas y algo más pequeñitas. En este cuarto -que estaba al mismo nivel que la cocina -también había suelo de cemento. Era genial, tenía pinta de ser muy calentito...lo comprobaría al bañarse. Y en el último cuarto -ya de la misma altura que el salón -había un armario de madera y un futón puesto encima de un podio de las mismas medidas, simulando el somier de una cama. Al lado, puestos de la misma manera, dos mesitas de noche hechas también de madera. Parecía todo muy rudimentario pero para Kagome fue lo más maravilloso del mundo._

_Se giró hacia él y vio que miraba para otro lado, sonrojado. Aquello era más de lo que pudo soportar y, con la emoción del momento, se lanzó hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios que Inuyasha no esperaba. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en acariciarle la cara con una mano y cogerla suavemente de la cintura con la otra, correspondiéndole el beso._

_No duró mucho, sin embargo, pero cuando se separaron, ambos juntaron sus frentes y Kagome, tímida, observó que a pesar de todo lo bruto que era Inuyasha, intentaba ser dulce con ella. Sabía que le costaba porque no era un hombre demasiado demostrativo pero ella lo valoraba y le era suficiente. _

_-Inuyasha -le dijo en un susurro. Él movió las orejitas y puso atención a su chica, mirándola con nerviosismo -te quiero._

_Y volvió a darle un beso que, esta vez, duró más._

Kagome se puso roja al recordar el beso. Después de aquello estuvieron abrazados durante toda la noche, contándose todo lo que habían hecho durante los tres años de ausencia. La miko le contaba que había tenido que estudiar mucho para aprobar y que, decidida a que algún día regresaría al Sengoku, se especializó en ciencias sanitarias. Habló casi todo el rato ella, y él la escuchaba mientras jugueteaba con su pelo y lo olisqueaba de vez en cuando. Después, aunque breve, Inuyasha también le contó lo que había estado haciendo y al final, ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos y abrazados como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

-¿Kagome? ¡Oi! -exclamó el hanyou, llamando su atención. Se había sentado a su lado y ella, al verlo, pegó un brinco, sobretodo al ver que el chico ponía la mano en su frente- pues fiebre no tienes.

-Claro que no tengo, estoy bien -dijo ella, sorprendida.

-Estabas roja y en otro mundo -le contestó él, preocupado.

Ella le miró, curiosa. Desde que había llegado había notado cómo Inuyasha se esforzaba y era más atento con ella. Era increíble. Así que le sonrió con dulzura y se apoyó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Él la arropó entre sus brazos y se limitó a sentir su presencia.

En aquellos momentos, simplemente se necesitaban; lo que fuera a pasar después no importaba. Habían pasado tres años separados y lo único que querían era sentir que estaban cerca el uno del otro. Esa era la manera menos bochornosa de hacerlo, porque ambos empezaron a sentir cosas que no estaban antes y que traspasaban los límites de la cordura; cosas que bien podrían trasgredir ciertas limitaciones que ninguno estaba seguro de pasar, al menos, no de momento.

_Continuará._

* * *

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado esta dramática introducción a la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ~

Sin mucho más que decir, sigue la línea de puntos y...¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

With love,

K


	3. Olor a casa

**_Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi, obviamente, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi_**

_¡Bueeenas! Antes de nada os pido perdón por el mega lapso de tiempo sin publicar, la verdad es que se me fue un poco la inspiración y las ganas por la poquita acogida que tuvo en un principio pero he decidido continuarlo igualmente, al igual que lo hago con el fic que estoy escribiendo de Harry Potter :D _

_En fin, ¡espero que os guste este capítulo y que perdonéis mi retraso!_

* * *

**OLOR A CASA**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, muy mareada. Todos los olores le sonaban pero eran diferentes, dispares, eran muchas cosas a la vez, sensaciones, sentimientos, recuerdos, deber, obligaciones...respiró agitadamente, sintiendo que lo poco que había comido estaba a punto de salir por su boca. Tenía ganas de llorar, vomitar, gritar. No recordaba haberse sentido tan miserable jamás.

Se sentó en el césped y se miró las manos. Estaban temblando. Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y en seguida usó dichas manos para taparse la cara. Unos jadeos rotos comenzaron a emanar de su persona y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abandonó esa posición y se abrazó a sus rodillas. Recordó los últimos momentos de su madre, sintió el vació que dejó su padre al no haberle visto antes de que se fuera. Tenía miedo, no comprendía nada y no conseguía pensar con claridad.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de aquella manera pero le pareció una eternidad. Seguía temblando, pero sus sentidos estaban despejándose y ya no estaba tan mareada como al principio. Se levantó con parsimonia y se apoyó en un árbol cercano para no caerse. Estaba aún aletargada y le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Solo tenía recuerdos sueltos, palabras sin sentido en su memoria que aparecían y desaparecían una y otra vez. Se puso una mano en la frente y presionó, tratando de recordar. Debía buscar a alguien...y darle algo. Miró a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue un pozo viejo.

¡Un pozo viejo! Abrió los ojos de par en par y, como pudo, se dirigió hacia allí. No cabía duda, era el mismo pozo por el que su madre, su padre y ella viajaban al mundo original de su madre. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Podría ir a ver a su abuela? ¿Le diría esta que todo estaba bien y le cantaría una nana? ¿Estaría su madre allí preparando comida con los fogones para después llevarla a casa? Volvió su vista para observar qué más había, pero la realidad chocó contra ella como si de una pared fría se tratara. Era el mismo pozo, sí. Al fondo, exactamente el mismo Goshimboku, también. Un poco más allá, tras una fila de árboles, a unos cien metros, el templo, por supuesto. Todo era lo mismo. Todo menos el olor a casa. Se dejó caer sobre la madera del pozo, sentándose sobre el borde y mirando al suelo.

Entonces...¿realmente había viajado al pasado? No es que no creyera en los viajes en el tiempo, porque eso ya lo había hecho. Pero...aquello y esto eran cosas demasiado diferentes. Era como si de repente estuviera en un planeta que no era el suyo. Notó que empezaba a temblar y casi inconscientemente movió las orejas; al hacerlo sintió más dolor. Había algo en la izquierda que le pesaba y dolía una barbaridad. Se la palpó y sintió un bulto extraño.

_"Debes darle el pendiente a ella"_

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Ató cabos y tan rápidamente como pudo, se lo quitó. Le dolió hacerlo porque aún estaba ensangrentado. Su madre se lo había puesto en el último momento.

Era una orbe roja como la sangre; lisa y suave como la seda y pequeña como una pequeña perla de mar. Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a ella y apretó el pendiente en su puño y este, a su vez, contra su pecho. No iba a dárselo a nadie. ¿Cómo podría? Era lo único que le quedaba de su madre.

_-oOo-_

-Inuyasha -dijo Kagome dejando su bol encima de la mesa. Estaba algo pensativa -he pensado en ir a ver el pozo. A lo mejor...-sintió la penetrante mirada dorada sobre ella - bueno, a lo mejor puedo ir y volver, como en los viejos tiempos.

El la miraba sin comprender, pero el miedo se olía en sus ojos. Kagome había vuelto para quedarse ¿verdad? No podía ser que se hubiera hartado de él...sin embargo fue lo primero que pensó. Se dio cuenta entonces de la magnitud de su miedo. No sabía qué haría si se fuera de nuevo. ¿Podría ir él a su época? ¿Encajaría?

-¡Eh! ¡Inuyasha! -exclamó la chica, haciéndole señas con la mano -¿Me escuchas?

-Ah, sí, perdona...-dijo, algo inseguro. No quería decirle nada de eso porque tampoco quería obligarla a nada. Kagome le miró entonces con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy tonto, Inuyasha -le dijo.

-O...oye...¿por qué me insultas de repente? -su miedo se intensificó. Kagome rió al ver que se lo tomó de la manera equivocada.

-Porque solo tú podrías pensar que iba a abandonarte, pedazo de burro.

El hanyou abrió los ojos de par en par. Mierda, le había leído.

-Keh -farfulló, sonrojado. Kagome sonrió.

-No es por eso, Inuyasha. Es que...sería genial que pudiera ir y volver cuando quisiera. Es decir...podría tener las dos cosas más importantes a la vez ¿sabes? -dijo algo sonrojada, también.

Sonrió entonces, comprendiendo. A su vez, un pequeño cosquilleo se formó en su interior al sentirse una de las cosas más importantes para Kagome.

-Tu...-empezó, haciendo pucheros -tú también eres lo más importante para mi.

Lo último lo dijo tan bajito que Kagome no supo si se lo había inventado o lo había escuchado de verdad. Pero viendo lo rojo que estaba el chico se atrevió a pensar que era cierto. Dejó los palillos en la mesa y fue a sentarse a su lado, apoyándose en él. Inuyasha la abrazó sin comprender, pero él le seguía el juego. Adoraba tenerla de aquella manera.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron al pueblo para devolverle la vajilla a la anciana. Después visitaron a Miroku y a Sango, donde Kagome conoció por fin a las gemelas despiertas. Éstas se encariñaron con la miko casi al instante y en seguida empezaron a pedirle su tiempo para jugar. Estaba feliz porque sentía que comenzaba una nueva vida; una vida propia. Shippo también estaba allí. Les contó que quería ir a ver el pozo y que iría justo después de aquella visita. Tanto Sango como Miroku la animaron a hacerlo. Si podía combinar ambas vidas, que lo hiciera. Madre no hay más que una y cierto era que debía intentar luchar por conseguir también una vida con ella.

Estuvieron un buen rato allí, pues el día anterior no pudieron quedarse mucho rato debido a lo tarde que era y Kagome tenía tres años que relatar y escuchar, empezando por la boda de Sango y Miroku.

-Bueno, la verdad es que fue muy bonita -dijo la mujer mientras le daba de mamar a su hijo -la hicimos aquí, en el templo. Kaede-sama me dejó un kimono de boda e hicimos un banquete bastante ostentoso; todo el mundo trajo de todo.

-¡Había muchísima comida! -exclamó Shippo recordando aquel día con cierta gula -Estaba riquísimo...

-Es que vinieron desde otras zonas y todo -aportó Miroku con cierta autosuficiencia -trajeron presentes de todo tipo. Hubo uno que incluso nos ofreció prometer a su hijo recién nacido con alguna hija nuestra. Y eso que no estaba ni en camino...

Todos comenzaron a reír. Kagome hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar allí ese día pero así eran las cosas. Inuyasha sintió de repente un olor inusual y se levantó de golpe, cortando todo el ambiente de la sala. Comenzó a olisquear y se asomó por la puerta para ver de dónde podía venir.

-¿Inuyasha? -preguntó Kagome. Se había levantado tras él y le miraba curiosa. Éste estaba algo confundido.

-Es solo que...-dudó un momento en decirlo, pero tampoco sabía explicarlo -bueno, mira, da igual.

-No, no da igual -contradijo Kagome con una ceja enarcada -no puedes hacer todo el paripé y después callártelo todo, hombre. ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha suspiró. Si es que para qué decía nada...

-¡Keh!He olido algo muy raro -dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Algo raro? -preguntó Sango.

-Es que...-movió las orejitas, algo nervioso -no sé como explicarlo. No es una amenaza ni nada, es un olor algo...es como si lo hubiera sentido en algún otro lado, pero a la vez no.

-Pero qué cosas más raras dices...-dijo Shippo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Keh!

Kagome suspiró pero estaba algo preocupada también. Ella había notado desde aquella mañana un leve aura espiritual cerca del templo que hacía tres años no había notado. Pensó que eso sería cosa de la cantidad de peregrinos y creyentes que iban a rezar al templo; cuestión de acumulación de poder espiritual, pero después de lo que había dicho Inuyasha ya no estaba tan segura.

-Vamos a comprobarlo -dijo.

Inuyash asintió.

-Os acompaño -dijo Miroku, cogiéndo su báculo.

Sango les deseó suerte. Ella no podía ir por motivos obvios, así que se resignó y rezó para que no fuera nada malo ni grave. Los demás se pusieron en marcha y fueron dirección al pozo. El olor venía sin duda de allí, aunque el hanyou aún no conseguía descifrarlo.

_-oOo-_

Reiko se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la madera del pozo. No era mucho, pero al menos era la única cosa igual que en su tiempo y no se veía capaz de abandonarlo así como así. Se sentía ya demasiado perdida así que se aferró como pudo a ello. Observó el pendiente durante un buen rato tratando se recordar y esperando que sus sentidos se despejaran del todo. Fue cuando notó olores conocidos que levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

Se levantó de golpe y tragó saliva. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar el origen, pero aún estaba algo mareada y se le hacía difícil. Sin embargo, aunque conocía los olores, éstos eran algo diferentes. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero...eran los de siempre, pero menos. Se movió de un lado para otro, nerviosa, como un gatito bebé en medio de una jauría de leones. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¡No lo recordaba! El viaje brusco debió alterar de alguna forma sus recuerdos y no alcanzaba a conectar las escasas e inconexas imágenes en su cabeza.

Se mordió el labio, sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¿En qué época estaría? Miró de nuevo el pozo, como si éste fuera a hablar en cualquier momento para darle la respuesta.

-¡Arg! -exclamó, pegándose con la palma de la mano en la frente repetidas veces -¡Maldita sea, no sé qué hacer!

-Para empezar, decirnos quien eres -una voz masculina y peligrosamente conocida se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Reiko abrió los ojos y palideció por completo. No dijo nada, tampoco. Pero es que...¿Qué debía decir? Ella no estaba preparada para aquello y aún así allí estaba, apretando entre sus manos el último recuerdo de...

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó entonces una dulce voz de mujer. Ante esto no pudo hacer otra cosa que girarse bruscamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroky y Shippo no podían creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Tenían delante a una niña hanyou de unos doce o trece años que era prácticamente idéntica al peliblanco, excepto porque su cara recordaba a otra persona, solo que no conseguían averiguar a quién. Pero es que no solo era eso; la niña llevaba el mismo haori de rata de fuego que Inuyasha, solo que ésta lo utilizaba a modo vestido. Kagome se fijó entonces en que la niña tenía unos leggins cortos y negros debajo de este, de forma que no se le vieran los atributos femeninos. Y leggins como esos sólo se podían encontrar en su época ¿verdad?

Pero lo que más le dolió fue verla tan rota por dentro. No supo por qué pero le entraban todos los males al ver cómo lloraba aquella niña. Miró a Inuyasha que parecía tan sorprendido como la misma muchacha y decidió dar el primer paso. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la niña dio un paso para atrás, asustada.

-No te vamos a hacer daño -le dijo con una voz suave. Le tendió la mano -te has perdido ¿verdad?

La pequeña hanyou siguió sin mover un solo músculo. Kagome miró a sus amigos y les advirtió con la mirada que no hicieran nada. Iba a controlar esa situación ella sola. De todas maneras, y cosa que le extrañaba un poco, esa niña emitía cierto poder espiritual. Eso era inusual. Muy inusual. Si era medio demonio...¿cómo es que podía tener poderes sagrados? En todo caso los demoníacos los entendía pero lo otro...

-Yo me llamo Kagome -le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella empezó a respirar con rapidez -y soy la sacerdotisa de aquel templo -señaló el templo a lo lejos -ellos son amigos. El monje Miroku, el demonio zorro Shippo y él es...

-...Inuyasha -murmuró la niña con un hilo de voz, pero en seguida se arrepintió.

Los chicos se confundieron aún más.

-¿La conoces de algo Inuyasha? -preguntó Shippo. Éste negó con efusividad.

Kagome entonces aprovechó para acercarse más a ella y consiguió poner su mano sobre las de ella. La niña levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la castaña. Ambas sintieron entonces una conexión muy profunda.

-No sé cómo conoces a Inuyasha pero por favor, no tengas miedo, no va a pasarte nada malo -le dijo, abrazándola.

Ella estuvo un momento tensa pero el olor de Kagome la embriagó por completo, relajando sus músculos y alejando su miedo. Poco a poco y con cierta parsimonia le devolvió el abrazo. Abrazo que subió de intensidad a medida que la pequeña hanyou aumentaba el llanto. Podía no ser la Kagome que ella conocía, que no oliera del todo igual pero una madre es una madre y como ella no había ninguna otra, por mucho que la suya tuviera treinta y pico y la que estaba abrazándola, dieciocho.

_Continuará._

* * *

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado esta dramática introducción a la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ~

Sin mucho más que decir, sigue la línea de puntos y...¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

With love,

K


End file.
